Defying Gravity
by Duchess of Night
Summary: Just something I came up with a while ago...There is a School on Coruscant The main character escapes from there and finds herself at the Jedei Temple. Should be better than the summary says. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own only the original characters. Everything else belongs to George Lucas or James Patterson.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: School on Coruscant<span>

She ran and ran through hallway after hallway searching for a way out. Warning sirens blared in her ears and strobe-lights threatened to blind her at every turn. As she ran she wondered where her friends were and if they were all going to escape, or if it would just be her, or if she would be the only one who didn't make it out. She shook her head and kept running; she couldn't worry about what was happening with her friends or about what might happen, she had to think about the here and now.

She took a left, a right, another left, never pausing when she reached a crossroads. Instead, she let her instincts guide her, and so far they hadn't gotten her killed.

Left, right, right again, straight ahead, then past a few turns and left she ran. She heard Erasers coming after her from one of the hallways she had passed. Looking back briefly she saw about five of them already morphed into big, hulking wolf-men.

She looked ahead again and poured on the speed determined to lose the Erasers and escape. Just then three more Erasers rounded the corner in front of her.

"Stop right there!" one of them yelled. She did the worst thing possible at that moment. She froze in panic eyes darting too and fro looking for a way around.

Her only advantage against the Erasers was that she was small and fast which meant she was more maneuverable, but that was when she was running. Now that she had stopped, her only advantage was lost. She had trusted her instincts and her nerve to get her out of this, and her nerve had failed. If she was caught now, it would be her own fault.

Her eyes continued to flit around, but they were not looking for an exit anymore, they were looking for something, anything she could use as a weapon

"Aww, little piggy's got nowhere to go," one of the Erasers crooned with mock sympathy.

"Little Piggy looks scared," another Eraser purred and reached out to caress her neck with one of its claws. It took all of her will not to cringe away.

"Does little piggy want to-AARGH!" the first Eraser started and then doubled over in pain clutching his gut. She smiled mirthlessly and brought her hands together on one of the other Erasers' ears causing him to howl in pain and fall to his knees clutching his head.

She was just starting to relax and think that all would be well and she would get out of this when one of the Erasers that had been behind her lashed out with his claws and slashed the back of her shoulders. She went with the momentum spinning around aand punching the Eraser in the muzzle as hard as she could. His head snapped to the side and he spat out a gobbet of blood and saliva before turning back to her and grinning in feral delight.

"Little piggy's a fighter," he purred before hauling off and smacking her across the face with his claws fully extended. She managed to turn her head away enough to avoid getting her eyes gouged out, but still, the cuts hurt badly. Almost immediately blood welled up in her wounds and began spilling into her eyes, her nose, her mouth. She spat the blood out and faced her opponents once more.

The fight progressed from there with each side getting in some good blows but with neither side gaining an advantage. She sustained many cuts and bruises. Some were more serious than others. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity later but was probably only a few minutes, she saw her chance to escape.

She threw one last punch to make sure that the foremost of the Erasers would be occupied for a few vital seconds, ducked her head down and ran for all she was worth for the gap.

She heard shouts behind her, but she kept running through the long, sterile hallway. One of the Erasers managed to catch up to her, though she had no idea how it had done it.

"Stop!" he yelled and swiped at her. She never slowed down she wasn't about to make that mistake again. The Eraser swiped at her; his claws only grazed her upper arm. It would've caught her chest or even her throat if she had hesitated for even a moment. The cut hurt but not as badly as her other injuries; she didn't stop to examine it. She figured that it was better to keep running than to stop and get caught again.

Left, right, straight, left, left again, right, and then a door made of glass. She resisted the urge to punch the air in victory. Lynx had told her that once she reached the glass door she would be safe. Only a few more yards and she would be safe. She closed the distance in a matter of seconds and rocketed between the doors into a plush room decorated in red purple and gold, but she barely took in the richness of the colors or the opulence of the room

Her head whipped from side to side scanning the room for Lynx. Just as the panic was setting in, Lynx appeared wearing her long white coat and holding a midnight blue something in her arms.

The white coat sparked the usual feeling of alarm, fear and loathing that it usually did, but after a second or two those feelings were washed away by relief and affection for Lynx.

"Hello, Dawn," Lynx said in her rich alto voice.

"Hello, Lynx, where are others?"

"You are the first one, but I am afraid you cannot wait," Lynx said in a rushed whisper. "Someone has learned of our operation and is trying to penetrate this room as we speak. Put this on, quickly!"

Lynx unfolded the something she had been holding and dropped it over Dawn's head. It was a midnight blue robe that was loose enough to hide her wings and long enough to touch the ground. The sleeves were so long that they covered everything except her fingers. It had a deep hood that obscured Dawn's face in shadow.

Next, Lynx gave Dawn a pair of sturdy cloth shoos with rubber bottoms that would be good for running if running was required. There were also bandages for the injuries of hers that were in need of them.

When they were done, Lynx lead Dawn over to a section of the wall covered in a thick, embroidered tapestry. Lynx pulled the tapestry back to reveal a wall that looked like every other part of wall. Lynx pushed a button and the wall slid open to reveal a door that was almost invisible if one was not looking for it.

"Keep moving," Lynx said, "Trust your instincts, and don't talk to anyone."

"Will I see you ever?" Dawn asked her young eyes were wide with fear and hope.

"I hope so, my dear, but it may not be possible. Now, go and may the Force be with you." Lynx pushed Dawn through the door which shut behind her leaving her in almost total darkness.

Dawn looked back at the wall where she knew there was a door and let out a choked sob before running into the unknown.

Before long she reached a stretch of corridor that was not as dark as the rest. She ran toward it and came to another glass door. She pushed it open eagerly anxious to get her first look at the sun and sky which she had dreamed about every night sense she could remember. Instead, she came out onto a bustling city with more life forms than she even knew existed.

Dawn would have stayed where she was gawking out at the city if it wasn't for Lynx's last words to her. She put her head down and descended into the city. She didn't know where she was going except that she was going away from the School forever.

She paused and looked back up at the building which had been her home for her entire life, but she couldn't distinguish it from the buildings surrounding it. She put her head back down and kept moving.

Dawn kept moving and trying to look like she knew where she was going like all the other people she saw around her. Some of the people were on foot like her, but most of them were on vehicles that flew through the air or skimmed over the ground. Dawn didn't know what these vehicles were and she didn't really want to find out.

The one thing all the people had in common was that they might b Erasers who hadn't morphed yet. As she walked, Dawn couldn't help looking at every human face and wondering if the seemingly harmless individual was really one of her wolfish enemies in disguise.

After a while, the people and buildings began to blur and distort and seemingly fuse together into a haze of lights and strange sounds and colors. Still she kept moving.

Even in this confused haze of colors and sounds, Dawn began noticing that the colors and sounds were becoming more like she had thought they would be. They were the more muted greens and browns of plant life. Soon, Dawn registered that the ground beneath her feet was more loosely packed. Dirt she realized; it was dirt! Honest to goodness dirt!

She hazarded a look up and couldn't help but stare for the sight before her eyes was nothing short of amazing.

She was coming up on a set of buildings that were different from the towering grey structures she had been seeing sense she had entered this strange place. They were beautifully formed with gracefully curved walls and pillars. The colors were so artistically chosen so that they didn't detract but add to the natural beauty of the landscape.

Dawn was too far away to make anything more out. She returned her attention back to the ground in front of her, but it was already too late. Just as her eyes were focusing on the path in front of her she tripped over something. With a cry of shock and pain, she fell face first onto the hard, unforgiving ground.

She tried to get to her feet only to find that her strength had deserted her. She flopped back onto the ground and stared at an exquisitely beautiful yellow flower to the side of her face. That flower was the last thing she saw before her vision turned gray.

A few minutes, or seconds, or hours later, she was not exactly sure how long it had really been, she dimly heard voices above her head and a second or so later, she felt the sensation of flight. Dawn had always wondered what it would feel like to use her wings, she had imagined thousands of scenarios, but this was different. She knew she wasn't using her wings; she didn't have the strength, and even if she had, she knew the thick robe she wore prevented her from using them. This all flashed through her mind in an instant before it was gone, snatched up by the ever-growing blackness in her mind.

Dimly, she wondered if she was dying or if the people from the School had caught up to her. Either way, she was too tired to care anymore. These were her last thoughts before everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Well, tell me what you think. I'd be happy to hear it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, it took me forever to write this chapter, but here it is! WOO-HOO! There aren't any good excuses for why it took so long considering I've been working on this story for months now, but honestly, I got kind of...stuck. And truth be told, I'm still kind of stuck. So any advice would be greatly appreciated. :)

This one's for my first reviewer, **DoorsAreFun**. Thanks for the review, it gave me a reason to finish this chapter. So, thanks :)

Enough rambling, on with the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Coruscant<span>

Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi order was walking along the path from the Jedi temple on Coruscant to the space port after being briefed on another mission. He and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had just gotten back from settling boarder disputes in the Outer Rim and now they were off again.

Qui-Gon had hoped that he and Obi-Wan would be able to have a few hours rest at least, but no, as soon as they had arrived at the Jedi Temple, they had been given another mission. Or rather, Qui-Gon had been given another mission, it wasn't imperative that Obi-Wan go. That was why Qui-Gon was on his way to the spaceport while Obi-Wan was back at the temple getting some much needed rest.

Qui-Gon was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the small, pained cry off to his left. He stopped and probed with the Force and he did not like what he felt. A small life form badly injured and almost dead, was lying in the brush some fifty feet from his position.

Slowly, quietly so as not to frighten whomever or whatever it was that was so badly injured, Qui-Gon walked to where he had felt the creature. He moved aside a final screen of leaves and looked to see…a robed and hooded figure sprawled face first in the dirt in a pool of blood.

Quickly Qui-Gon knelt down beside the figure to examine the wounds and to see what species he or she was. Qui-Gon pulled back the figures hood to reveal the face of a human child, a girl by the looks of it, who appeared to be no more than seven or eight years old. Qui-Gon saw that her small face was badly cut and bruised making it impossible to tell what she might look like.

She moaned and stirred slightly lifting her head up and opening her rich brown eyes for a second, but it was long enough for Qui-Gon to see how much pain she was in. then, her head flopped back down and the hood obscured her face once more.

Qui-Gon stood up and pulled out his com link to alert the Jedi healers that they should prepare to receive and treat the girl in the dirt.

When that was done, Qui-Gon called upon the Force to help him gently lift her, he wasn't sure how bad her injuries were and he didn't want to make them worse by moving her too roughly. As soon as he had her secure, Qui-Gon burst into a Force run back to the temple, his assignment could wait, right now he had to help this girl stay alive.

Dawn woke up on a bed in a sterile-smelling room with a bunch of tubes sticking into her left arm. Everything hurt especially her head which felt like a bantha had sat on it. Her eyelids hurt and were swollen so badly that she couldn't open them. It wasn't surprising considering the beating the Erasers had given her. The Erasers! The sterile antiseptic smell! Had they caught her and brought her back to the School for them to experiment on her? That could explain the tubes in her arm; it would never occur to her that anyone would help her heal just because she was hurt.

Probably, the tubes were pumping her full of things that would allow the White Coats to track her healing processes.

It was then that she became aware of how limp her arms were. Another spike of panic shot through her as she wondered if they had decided to splice fish DNA into her. No, she didn't think so; more likely, her arms were just unresponsive and numb.

Dawn willed her fingers to move and after an agonizing few seconds they did. Relief washed through her as she realized she was still her normal, mutant self.

With her right flipper-arm Dawn reached over and yanked the tubes from her left arm as best she could. _If they're going to experiment on me, _she thought, _I'm not going to make it easy like I did before_. Now that Dawn had gotten a taste of freedom, she was determined to be free again.

A loud beeping noise filled her ears and she blacked out again. The next time she came too, her wrists were strapped down and the tubes were back in her arm. There was no distinguishable difference in the way she was feeling except that she could open her eyelids a crack.

Dawn spent the next several days slipping in and out of consciousness. Each time she woke she was a little stronger and her head was a little clearer.

Finally, there came a time when she woke and was fully able to open her eyes. All but one of the tubes was out of her arm, but her wrists, waist and ankles were still strapped to the bed. Dawn spent the next few minutes flexing her wrists, trying to break the bands holding them to the table. She had little success other than chafing her wrists raw and figuring out that the bands were elastic to some degree.

While she was trying to escape, Dawn looked around the room where she was being kept and more likely than not, experimented on. It was sleek, silvery and unforgiving; it was just like every room at the School. She couldn't see a door, but that didn't worry her too much; the door could have been flush with the wall like so many doors at the School were. All in all, Dawn thought that this was ten times better than her dog crate or cage.

A few minutes later, a portion of the wall directly across from Dawn's bed slid up and three figures entered. One was a medical droid. The second person was a very tall man with long hair and clear blue eyes. The last and by far the shortest person was a green man with pointed ears and a cane which he used to walk. Both the human and the creature were clad in brown robes instead of the usual white coats that the workers at the School usually wore. The droid could have been from anywhere.

The tall human took a stool and set it down next to her bed. He sat and just looked at her for a long time. Dawn noticed that the green creature was also watching her, although he didn't sit. The droid stood in a corner and didn't move; Dawn guessed that it was there to pump whatever the others wanted into her to make her talk or keep her calm while they did experiments on her.

Dawn stared defiantly back at them until the tall man asked, "What is your name?"

Her name? What in the world would they want to know her name for? Of course, her name was Dawn, but she didn't want the Whitecoats to know that. Her name was the only thing that was truly hers…and her Flock's. Not for the first time, Dawn wondered what had happened to them. She hoped they had gotten out alright, but she couldn't dwell on that now.

So, her name; what was she supposed to say? She supposed she should tell them her identification number sense they would figure that out eventually or they already knew it if she was indeed back at the school.

In a shaky voice, Dawn said, "LR-27984-JK93-X."

"That's not a name," the tall man said patiently, "that is a number, and numbers aren't names."

Dawn frowned, what else was she supposed to say? Hesitantly she said, "Subject three?"

"That's not a name either," he said just as patiently. "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and the guy over there is Master Yoda." He made it seem as if she didn't know what a name was, which she did know what it was, she just didn't have one.

Finally she said, "I not know what I called."

"Then, chose a name you must," Master Yoda spoke for the first time. He had an odd way of speech which made Dawn feel better about the way she spoke. But choose a new name, how was she supposed to do that? She was still reluctant to tell them her Flock's name for her.

After a pause, Dawn asked, "Where am I?"

The two looked surprised at that, though they hid it well. "At the Jedi Temple on Coruscant you are," Yoda said.

"So, I not at School?" Dawn asked hesitantly hardly daring to hope.

"No, you're not at school," Qui-Gon said and a wave of relief and joy washed over Dawn and she actually managed to smile a little bit. Qui-Gon and Yoda shared a look as if to ask "Why should she be so relieved she's not at school?" but neither of them said anything.

After another long pause, Dawn shifted uncomfortably. The bed was comfortable, but her wings were going numb. She thought she might just be able to squeeze them open, but she didn't want to reveal them to Qui-Gon and Yoda, however nice they might seem.

As if reading her thoughts, Qui-Gon asked, "Are your wings uncomfortable?"

Dawn froze, how could this outsider know about her wings? It just wasn't possible! And yet, here he was asking her about her wings.

"Umm…yes?" she said not sure why it would matter to these outsiders so much how her wings were feeling.

Qui-Gon nodded sympathetically and helped her sit up. It horrified Dawn that she was so week; even at the School she had been able to move on her own. Nevertheless, at least she could stretch out her wings.

As if sensing her irritation, Qui-Gon said, "You lost a lot of blood, so it will take a while for you to regain your strength." Qui-Gon was really starting to annoy her with his knowing what she was thinking all the time, but she shrugged and carefully extended her wings out to either side of her.

With some satisfaction, she heard gasps of awe from the two living creatures in the room; the droid of course didn't react. Her wings were brindled with several shades of brown ranging from the dark brown of her eyes to almost tan. She had often been told by her flock-mates that her wings were the most beautiful of them all. If only she could use them…

"Can you fly?" Yoda asked.

Dawn shook her head regretfully.

"Then learn you must," Yoda said sensibly.

Dawn shrugged as if to say "ok, sounds cool." As she shrugged, she shook out her feathers allowing them to sit more neatly.

After she had stretched her wings enough, Dawn refolded them to give the others more space. Just then, a protocol droid walked in with a heaping tray of food. Dawn leaned forward and tried not to groan with longing.

The droid set the food on her lap and left the room as quickly as it had come. As much as Dawn wanted to eat, she didn't trust them enough to be completely suspicion free.

"Is it poison?" she asked eyeing the food with suspicion even though her stomach felt like it was trying to digest itself.

Qui-Gon laughed gently and said, "No, it's not poisoned." But Dawn wouldn't touch the food until Qui-Gon reached over and took a bite of everything on the plate. When he didn't keel over and clutch his throat in agony, Dawn decided to trust them, at least for now. Dawn attacked the food like it had insulted her mother whoever she was. All too soon the food was gone and Dawn found herself staring at the plate as if that could make more food appear.

"No," Qui-Gon said gently.

"Please?" Dawn asked looking up at him with her large brown eyes.

"No," Qui-Gon said again, "you need to be careful, you are incredibly thin, and we don't want it all to come back up. That wouldn't help anybody. And besides, you need to sleep."

Dawn yawned; perhaps he was right she thought, maybe she did need to sleep. She settled back and stared at the sealing.

Qui-Gon motioned to the droid which came over holding a vial of something. Dawn panicked. She shrieked and strained against the bands holding her to the bed.

"No!" she gasped, "No, you not do this! I not let you!" Her eyes rolled as she tried to think of a way to escape. Of course there was none, Dawn already knew that, but still she had to try.

"Calm down, calm down," Qui-Gon said motioning for the droid to back off. "It's gone now, calm down." He put his hand on Dawn's shoulder to try and help her calm down, but she shrieked again and strained all the harder against the restraints. She even pushed out her wings a little bit to give herself more leverage. Of course all she did was chafe her wrists and ankles raw, and finally she collapsed back onto the bed breathing heavily from the exertion her thin frame wracked with sobs of terror.

"Look," Qui-Gon said motioning for the droid to leave the room. "We won't bring it back again, but you have to sleep so you can heal."

Dawn calmed slightly and her sobs slowed into hiccups. She looked at Qui-Gon with a heartbreaking mixture of terror and resignation. "Droid not coming back?" she asked her voice broken from crying

"No, it won't come back, not if you don't want it to." Qui-Gon said.

"I not want it to," Dawn said solemnly.

"Then it won't come back. Now, will you sleep?"

"Yes, I sleep now," Dawn said with a jaw splitting yawn.

"Then we will leave you to it," Qui-Gon said while getting to his feet.

With a nod to Yoda they left the room. By the time the door closed Dawn was already asleep.

When they were a few feet away from Dawn's room, Qui-Gon asked, "So, will you allow her to be trained?"

"Think on it, I shall," Yoda said leaning on his cane. "Too old she may be."

Qui-Gon was about to protest, but thought better of it. This was not the time or the place for that. "Very well," he said and bowed to Yoda before walking down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So...yeah...Sorry I didn't update sooner, but school ate all my time, and I kind of forgot about updating. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please don't give up on me.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Coruscant<span>

Dawn spent the next few weeks learning from Qui-Gon about this strange new world she had found herself in. there was a lot to learn but Dawn liked the challenge and learned with a ferocity and speed that surprised Qui-Gon. She still had relapses where she awoke and thought she was still at the school. She had broken a few droids that way. But as the weeks passed, Dawn relaxed into her new life.

Then one day Qui-Gon asked, "Have you chosen a name?"

Dawn froze for a second and then hesitantly said, "Yes…I think so, sir."

"Well, what is it?" Qui-Gon asked with a small smile.

Dawn took a deep breath and said, "Its Lahna, Lahna Ride." She winced internally feeling like she had just betrayed her flock by casting off the name they had given to her. But that wince was followed by a sigh of resignation. That life was behind her now, and deep down she knew that the likelihood of her ever seeing one of her flock mates again was not good.

Qui-Gon didn't seem to notice her hesitation or her grief. "It is a good name," he said, "It fits you."

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon," Dawn, now Lahna said biting back tears.

From then Lahna embraced her new identity. A week after she had chosen her new name Lahna was healthy enough to learn how to fly. On that day Master Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon's padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, cane to find her. She was in the archives where she had been studying more about the galaxy.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked her.

Lahna looked up from the data terminal she was reading on and asked, "Ready for what?"

"To learn how to fly," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Lahna bounced up and smiled like the sun.

Half an hour later they were standing at the top of the highest tower in the Jedi Temple. Lahna wore a tunic with slits in the back so she could extend her wings.

"So…what exactly do I do to fly?" Lahna asked eyeing the drop a bit nervously.

"I think you have to jump," Qui-Gon said straight-faced.

"What?" Lahna shrieked in horror and surprise.

"Come on," Obi-Wan teased with a glint in his blue eyes, "You have wings, so fly."

"Easy for you to say," Lahna yelped, "_You're_ not about to jump off a building!"

"So? How bad could it be?" Obi-Wan smirked.

Lahna paled and stepped closer to the edge. She looked back at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and said, "This seemed like a good idea, but now I'm starting to think…it wasn't." Qui-Gon smirked and made a subtle movement with his hand and the next thing Lahna knew she was falling. She shrieked, but the sound was ripped away from her as she fell.

Lahna looked down at the fast approaching ground. At forty feet from the ground Lahna stopped screaming.

At thirty feet from the ground Lahna realized what she had to do.

At twenty feet Lahna figured out how to do it.

At a heart sopping twelve feet from the ground Lahna's wings whooshed out and caught the air. Lahna screamed in exhilaration as her wings lifted her away from the hard, hard ground and did what they were meant to do. She shot straight into the air up past the tower where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were watching. Obi-Wan had been watching a bit nervously wondering what his master had been thinking; he was relieved that they wouldn't be scraping Lahna off the ground any time soon though. Qui-Gon had been watching coolly prepared to catch Lahna with the force if that was necessary; secretly, though he was also wondering why he had done that and thankful that Lahna hadn't gone splat like a bug on a windshield.

Lahna circled the tower three times before shooting off over the rest of the Temple.

"WAIT!" Qui-Gon shouted cupping his hands around his mouth, "COME BACK!"

"Oh, come on, master" Obi-Wan said with a smile, "Let her fly."

Qui-Gon looked down at his padawan smiled and nodded.

Lahna swooped around the towers of the Jedi Temple. Of course, Lahna's swooping wasn't entirely on purpose. She was incredibly clumsy and nearly ran into everything she flew past. She gasped and threw herself upward nearly hitting one of the towers. Almost immediately Lahna dipped down again. Why was it so hard to fly in a level straight line? Lahna dropped down to avoid a bridge and nearly flattened Master Yoda and Master Windu in the gardens.

"Sorry," she called and nearly ran into a tree. Lahna swerved left, but she didn't swerve far enough. She felt her right wing scrape against the tree. She winced as she felt a few small feathers tear out and the skin beneath them shred like flimsy paper. Lahna winced and turned clumsily back to the tower where she had left Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

When she lands/fell onto the floor in front of them, Obi-Wan asked, "Back so soon?"

Lahna dusted herself off and smiled wryly. "I decided I'd quit while I was ahead, or rather…while I still _had_ a head."

"Rough flight?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yeah, it's harder than I thought it would be," Lahna laughed.

A pause passed in which Lahna rolled her shoulders and stretched her wings. She drew in a sharp gasp of surprise and pain. Qui-Gon looked at her wing where she had hit the tree and asked, "What happened?"

Lahna shrugged and said, 'Trees are mean," after a pause she added, "And prickly, too."

Qui-Gon looked like he was about to say something but at the moment he might have spoken, a twelve-year-old padawan ran onto the tower.

"Jedi Jinn, Padawan Kenobi," the boy said, "you are required to report to the Counsel Room."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan nodded at the padawan who ran back into the temple. After he had left, Qui-Gon and Obo-Wan looked at Lahna. Lahna looked back at them, trying to decide if it would be worth it to show a little rebellion in her eyes. Finally she decided it wasn't and looked away.

"Ah…I'll just…go study some data chips…" she said a bit awkwardly before folding her wings walking into the tower.

* * *

><p>AN: So, tell me what you think about her name. To be honest, I'm not sure if that's how I want to spell it, so if anyone has any other ideas let me know and I'll change it. Kay thanks. :)


End file.
